Nightmare
by Blooming Kuro Hana
Summary: Short story. Jealous of a girl for dating the guy he likes, he gets lost in his schizophrenic Harry Potter world and goes to make her "undo her spell". Warning: torture and gore. Semi-Harry Potter Xover. Sorry for the bad summary.


It wasn't hard to find her apartment after following her from Stefan's place once they got back from _there_. My black, not logo'd hoodie and a pair of sunglasses camouflaged me well in this university town. I followed her up three flights of stairs and down three hallways until she pulled out her keys to unlock her door. I turned to a door four down from hers and pulled out my keys as if I was unlocking the door for entrance as well. I could see her glance at me from the corner of my eye, but she dismissed me with a flip of her dirty blonde hair over her tan shoulder with a manicured hand.

Once she had the door mostly closed and wasn't looking outside, I quickly, and quietly thanks to the plush carpet, made my way to her door. I quietly listened to see if she would lock the door behind her, and she didn't. She most likely thought that since there was still daylight she would be safe.

I listened for a second longer as her footsteps grew quieter the further away she got from the door. Once I didn't hear them anymore, I slowly opened the door and almost lost my grip on the handle from the sweat permeating my palms. This would all be over sooner than I wanted if the witch caught me this early. I slipped in when the door was _just_ wide enough and closed it behind me, watching more for her than anyone else outside. I heard her starting to walk back my way and hid in the closet by the door, hoping she wasn't leaving. That would ruin everything. She didn't leave, she just walked around the apartment doing menial tasks. Across from the closet that I could barely see through the shutters was the kitchen and what looked like a block of wood on the counter with a black top half, it was a knife holder. She had professional-grade, or knock-off, kitchen knives. I smiled and waited. While I had to do this today, patience is a virtue.

What felt like hours later, I heard the soft sounds of snores coming from where I heard her walk to last. She was asleep. I made my way out of the closet and checked where she was. Little miss witchy-bitch was on the couch. I turned and went into the kitchen, grabbing the biggest kitchen knife. It had a solid black handle, was about ten inches long and three inches at its widest. He ran a finger gently over the sharp edge, she must have someone sharpen them.

I went back to the living room and with a bandana, gagged her and tied it behind her head. It was easy to do as her mouth was open as she slept, and, to my surprise, she didn't wake up to it. I frowned. She must have taken dreamless sleep or something, and that was not acceptable. I took some rope I bought and tied her wrists and ankles before pushing her to the floor. She woke up then.

I watched her struggle for a second while out of her range of sight, a small smile lighting my face up like a light bulb. Her witchcraft and interference in my life will soon end. I slowly walked around the couch to her feet while making my footsteps deliberately loud. She stopped struggling and watched my back. Once I was at her feet, I turned and took off my sunglasses and hood. "Hello again, Courtney."

The look of alarm and recognition on her face made me smile wider, "I'm glad you remember me, little witch, because you took someone special away from me and I want him back by _any_ means necessary." I twirled the kitchen in front of my chest.

She began to struggle and scream through the gag, I picked up the TV remote and turned it on. It easily covered up her smothered screams. I looked back at her, she had black mascara stains running down her ugly pale-tan face and beginning to soak bits of hair framing her face.

I kneeled down by her stomach, "No need to cry because I'm going to give you a choice." She stopped her struggling but continued to snuffle. "Your choices are to undo your witchcraft on Stefan, or die."

Confusion lit her face and gave her wrinkled between her eyebrows.

"One nod and you'll undo your witchcraft, or two and I kill you." Death is the only other way to undo witchcraft unless the castor does it.

She shook her head and I sighed. "You witches are always the same, denying until your last breath as if it would save you."

She began to struggle again along with tears and snot and this weird wheezing scream. I shook my head and gently like a lover's caress touched her cheek with the kitchen knife, the tip and blunt edge aligned with her cheekbone.

I watched her freeze and the muscles in her neck move slowly as she swallowed and did her best to hold absolutely still, the small shakes in her frame betrayed her.

"You stole the love of my life with your witchcraft, and since you won't go with the easy option we will have to do the hard one." I turned the blade slightly and cut her cheek. She flinched away, her neck angled weirdly so she wasn't touching the knife anymore.

I made no notice that I was against her reaction and just moved the blade lower, placing the tip once more on her skin, this time at her collarbone. Her soft shaking pushed her into the blade, making a crimson droplet leave her skin and run down to the collar of her tank top. I pushed in a little more making her try to mold into the floor. And then I dragged the knife down her the middle of her chest. Her heaving chest pushed the blade further into her skin. I reached her tank top collar and didn't stop, it bunched up against the blade as I continued to drag the knife down. Her tank top began to split into two pieces when I reached her bra. I added a little downward force and cut her bra, only stopping my downward force once I reached her stomach about midway. My eyes never left the blade I wasn't interested in her exposed flesh and only a little interested in the blood now staining her tan skin and pink tank top.

Once I stopped, I looked back up at her face. She looked like a train wreck, black mascara and eyeliner smeared from tears all on her temples, cheek bones, sides of her neck, and hair. She had bit into her lip deep enough to bleed and add more streaks, this time red, on her face mainly on her chin, lips, and front of her neck. Her face was flushed in the cheeks, but otherwise pale despite her new tribal stripes. But her eyes said the most. Her brown eyes were dull, lack-luster, and they were twitching every half-second.

She had done herself an injustice by biting her lip so she didn't sob and jerk her chest, she stopped herself from being able to attempt to scream through the gag. While I wanted her to scream as I tortured her, the good samaritans of this city would come to the rescue of this guilty witch. That _couldn't_ happen.

I glanced at my watch to check the time, Stefan had mentioned coming to see her _again_ around ten o'clock, it was almost nine. I needed to finish this.

I lifted the knife and placed it just below her ribcage, angling it perpendicular to her new scar.

"I wonder if your magic will shut you off from the world in a second. Otherwise this will be a painful last few minutes." She sobbed and started shaking like an earthquake. "Goodbye."

I plunged the knife straight up behind her ribcage, she began to cough blood and scream through the gag. I must have punctured a lung, pity, I wished she had lasted long enough to feel my hand clench her heart right before I pulled it out. I sighed and made a bigger incision, I could take it out when she was dead too.

Her struggle grew a little worse and she kept on turning her head side to side so she could spit the blood out and not choke like she most likely was currently doing. It was futile though and I ignored her struggles in favor of finishing the incision.

I pulled the knife out and was about to put my hand in, when she stopped moving. I looked up and stared at unseeing eyes that held no true reflection in them as they once did. Her face was caked with blood now from when it rushed into her lungs and up the breathing tube straight to her mouth and nose. It made quite the mess along with the incision I had made. My eyes moved back down to the hole I had made and stuck my hand inside. It was a little hard to find her heart, but I knew when I did. I wrapped my hand firmly around the slick, gooey, mushy organ and yanked it out.

It came along with another gush of blood. I was going to have a hard time getting that out of my clothes. I stood up slowly, my muscles sore from being in that position for so long, and walked to the kitchen. I turned on one of the burners and placed the soggy heart on top of the flames. As I had no way to burn her whole body, cutting out the heart and burning it would have to suffice.

I saw myself reflected in the window, the wide cheek splitting smile on my face reflected in my eyes. Stefan was free now. He was free and mine again.


End file.
